


Hinata's Special Massage

by Damien_Kova



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Creampie, F/M, Massage, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Hinata has a special in-home massage ordered for her when she finally has a day to herself.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

Having the house alone to herself was something that hadn’t happened since Hinata had first given birth to Boruto. Ever since that day, she was a mother that always made sure her children got what they needed and were as happy as she could make them. But today was different. Today, she stood under the showerhead in her bathroom while the house around her was fully silent. Naruto had taken the children out for an all-day training session with the Uchiha family, wanting to allow Hinata a day to relax. And relax she did until she heard a knock on the door downstairs.

With a gentle smile coming to her lips, she turned the water off in the shower and wrapped herself up in a bathrobe. Just something that she could use to cover herself depending on who was at her door. “I’m coming!” Hinata didn’t mind the fact that the water that was on her body was starting to soak through the robe as she made her way toward the front door. She did answer the door with a smile, however, as she noticed someone she didn’t recognize standing at it. “And who might you be?”   
  
“I’m the masseuse that was sent to tend to you today. My name is Jin.”

The man answered her with a smile that matched her own. It took just a moment, but Hinata remembered how she had decided to treat herself with a massage after Ino highly recommended the place the last time they had talked. Of course, it took her another moment to realize that the robe she was in was soaked and showing off most of her breasts without showing her nipples. “I didn’t think you’d be here until a little bit later. But I’m glad you made it!” Her tongue slowly dragged along her lips as she turned herself around and gestured into her home. “Come on in. We can do this in my bedroom, right?”   
  
“Anywhere you would like that has a flat surface for you to lay on, ma’am.”   
  
Hinata nodded her head as she allowed Jin to make his way into her home, a blush on her cheeks from having someone other than her husband see her breasts on display like that. Though, she didn’t exactly worry about it since today was supposed to be about getting as much relaxation as she could. But when he stopped in front of her and looked back to her, Hinata realized that his eyes immediately fell down onto her breasts and her cleavage as she closed the door behind him. “Follow me and we can get started.”   
  
There was only a moment of hesitation before Hinata took her first step toward her bedroom. Having someone come into her home and give her a massage was a first for her and it made her slightly nervous about just what might happen when this actually got started. But she didn’t let those thoughts linger in her mind for too long as she made her way toward her and Naruto’s bedroom, leading Jin behind her. “So… How exactly does this work? I’ve never had a house visit before, you see. My friend, Ino actually ordered this massage for me but didn’t explain things.”   
  


“There’s no need to worry, ma’am. I’m just here to help give you a fully relaxing day and try and make it so you can enjoy yourself from here on out.”   
  
Jin’s answer didn’t really help Hinata understand just what he needed her to do, but she didn’t want to bother him by asking too many questions. Not when she stepped into her bedroom and closed the door behind her and Jin. If getting a massage was as simple as Ino made it sound, then there wouldn’t be anything to worry about. Her lips curled into an excited but gentle smile as she plopped herself down on the edge of her bed, looking up at Jin and watching him take a look around the room. “So, what do you need me to do?”   
  
“I’ll need you to get naked and lay flat on your stomach on your bed. Or, if you’re not comfortable getting naked with a stranger, a swimsuit or underwear work just as well. And once you’re flat on your stomach, just let me know and we can get started.”   
  
For just a moment, Hinata heard the excitement in Jin’s voice as he spoke, almost as if he was going to enjoy her getting naked in front of her. But she didn’t let it stop her from nodding her head and getting up off of her bed. She thought about if she should get fully naked for the man to allow herself the full experience of getting an in-home massage or if she should get one of her bikinis that she hasn’t had the chance to wear in a while just to give herself a little bit of privacy.

Without saying a word, Hinata brought her hands to the top of her robe and gradually pulled it off of her body. She kept her eyes on Jin just to make sure that he wasn’t going to turn around and stare at her while she was undressing. She was surely not the first woman he had seen naked if he’s an in-home masseuse, but it still made her a little bit wary to know that someone other than her husband was going to see her fully naked.

However, the moment that her robe connected with the floor and she was fully exposed to the man, Hinata made her way onto the top of her bed. She grabbed a pillow from their headboard and brought it to her head to keep herself from laying completely flat and hurting her breasts. But she smiled all the same as she turned her just enough to face Jin without exposing her body too much to his eyes. “I’m all ready.”   
  
“Wonderful. Then let’s get started!”   
  
Hinata placed her head back down onto the pillow that she had grabbed when Jin said they would get started. She waited patiently for him to place his hands on her body, gasping in slight glee the moment she felt his slightly wet fingertips connect with her shoulders. It was only the first touch but the way he seemed to gentle and confident in his touch made Hinata happy that she had decided to follow through on this. His fingertips gradually moved to her shoulder blades, the liquid that was on them moving with him.

She stayed quiet as his hands expertly moved along her body, pressing against different places on her back and on her sides that left her feeling hotter and more relaxed with each passing second. Even when Jin’s hands moved down to her lower body and gently gripped onto her plump rear end, leaving Hinata wondering just what he was doing for a second, she felt her body getting just a little bit hotter every time he moved his hands. “Oh my… This feels wonderful… I’m a little hot, though…”   
  
A listful whine rumbled in Hinata’s throat as Jin’s hands moved to her sides, gripping her skin and applying pressure on certain points that she didn’t even know she’d be able to feel anything from. This time, however, instead of her body getting hotter with his touch, Hinata felt herself starting to get wetter and more excited than she should be. In the back of her mind, she had hoped that it was because this was the first time she had truly relaxed, or even had someone touching her naked body, in a solid few months.

Though, it didn’t stop her from letting out an almost inaudible moan when Jin’s hands slid down her sides and down to her legs. Every time his fingers sank into the soft skin her thighs possessed, she felt that similar sensation of pleasure start to spark wherever he touched her. It made her pussy grow just a little bit wetter and her body crave the same sex she had always gone through whenever she and Naruto were feeling in the mood and they had the time to themselves.

A quiet and shameful groan escaped Hinata’s lips as Jin once again brought his hands over her plump rear end, this time not even squeezing down on her ass cheeks while his hands danced along her body. She loved what he was doing and, while it didn’t feel like a genuine professional massage, Jin’s fingers seemed to find all the right places to apply pressure to make her feel both relaxed and turned on. “No wonder Ino suggested doing something like this. It already feels incredible. But…”   
  
“... But what? Is something wrong, Miss Uzumaki?”   
  
When Jin’s fingers stopped against her skin while he waited for her to answer, Hinata turned her head to look at him. “What’s going on? I haven’t felt this… Hot and… Well, excited in a long time. I didn’t think a simple massage could do something like this.” Heavy breaths started to leave Hinata as her body’s cravings for Jin’s tough grew stronger now that she wasn’t getting it. It made her shudder in place once his fingers began to move and a quiet chuckle left him.   
  
“Don’t worry. It’s just part of the massage. I can promise you that.”

As his fingers started moving once again, Hinata felt them making their way down to her thighs. However, instead of just grazing over that sensitive area, they stuck around this time. Eight fingers moved down toward the bed and toward her pussy while his thumbs expertly pressed against her skin to keep her from jumping or overreacting to his touch. But at the same time, it made Hinata crave more. It made her crave being filled right here and now, even if it was by a stranger that only showed up to give her a massage. “Fuck… That feels good…”

A blissful sound radiated from her throat as she placed her head back down onto the pillow, gasping when Jin’s fingers actually reached her pussy and dragged against it. She didn’t know just what to say or do as his fingers started to dance along her entrance, making her wish that she had more than just his fingers teaching her. That craving grew stronger and stronger by the moment until he pulled his hands away and it just became too much to not have something touching or filling her. “W-Wait! Wait!”   
  
Hinata rolled over onto her stomach to be able to get a full view of Jin, uncaring about the way her ample chest was now fully exposed to him because of her position. Their eyes met for just a moment, just long enough for Jin to be able to see the clear and obvious lust that she was feeling. “Fuck me. Please. I know you came here to give me a massage, but I feel hotter and more turned on every time you touch me, only for that heat to peak when you stop. I don’t know what’s going on, but I need you to fuck me… I won’t last until Naruto gets home if you don’t…”

She watched as the young man that came to give her a simple massage smiled and looked back down to her. But instead of getting an answer that she was hoping for, Hinata found herself being turned over onto her stomach and Jin’s hands grabbing onto her plump rear end. “Please…” One of those hands moved from her rear end and, where she assumed to be, toward Jin’s crotch. That desire to be fucked grew more and more as Jin remained silent and kept a hand on her ass cheek.

“If that is what you desire from me while I am here and giving you your massage, then I’ll be happy to give you what you want.”

A moment later, Hinata felt exactly what she wanted from Jin. His hard, throbbing shaft slapped down against her plump rear end and left her wondering if what she was doing was right or not. Though, that thought didn’t linger for too long in her mind as she felt her masseuse gradually force more and more of his member into her tight and hardly used rear end. A sharp and slightly pained gasp radiated from her throat as she finally got what she wanted. “It’s so big…”

Having a stranger’s cock inside of her wasn’t something that Hinata thought she’d ever do, especially after she got married to Naruto. But as it was happening right here and now, there wasn’t a single shred of regret filling her mind. Pleasure coursed through her as Jin started to slowly fuck her ass. Which, she was glad he was taking it slow with how long it had been since she and Naruto had done anything anal. Hinata gasped once again as both of Jin’s hands made their way to her plump rear end. “I shouldn’t be doing this… But it feels so good…”   
  
As Jin started to pick up the pace of his thrusts, Hinata moaned and gripped tightly onto the pillow that she was holding underneath her head. She couldn’t remember the last time that she had anything in her ass, let along a cock that was actively fucking her. But she was loving every second of it as Jin’s hands started to travel along her back once again. Her eyes fluttered shut as she held tightly onto the pillow and simply allowed her moans to slip from her lips and muffle against the pillowcase.

Every inch of Jin’s throbbing shaft forced its way into and out of her asshole, making Hinata regret just how long she waited to actually ask him to fuck her. For a moment, just a moment, she wondered if this stranger had a bigger dick than her husband. She didn’t know and couldn’t think of anything clearly off the top of her head while her mind started to cloud over with lust, but he certainly hit deeper than Naruto did when he fucked her. “Faster… Fuck my ass like you mean it.”   
  
A sharp and incredibly blissful scream erupted from Hinata’s lips the moment Jin followed her request. His fingers sank into her hips to keep her in place as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. Her body ached and craved him more and more despite him being inside of her already. In the back of her mind, Hinata wished that Jin had leaned over her so she could lock her lips with his own and get lost in every aspect of his touch that she possibly could. But as her body heated up and her pussy grew wetter and wetter, her juices dripping onto the bed and coating her thighs, she didn’t care anymore. As long as he filled her with every inch of his cock.

Every single inch of Jin’s member plunged deep into Hinata's ass while she stayed on her stomach. Somewhere deep inside, she knew that she shouldn’t be doing something like this, but it didn’t matter to her as she felt nothing but pleasure and bliss coursing through her. The pleasure of having her anal walls filled and stretched out over and over again with each and every thrust felt far batter than it had any reason to. Especially when Jin finally leaned down and placed a few loving and gentle kisses on her neck. “Oh god, it feels so good… Don’t stop. Keep fucking me…”

Hinata instinctively let go of the pillow that she was holding on to and pushed it aside, allowing the slightly shifted position to squish her breasts against the bed and give herself just a little bit more stimulation. She loved every move that Jin made, especially when his hands moved from her hips and underneath her body to her stomach. The feeling of his hands gliding along her smooth skin was fantastic. Even when he didn’t directly touch her breasts in an attempt to tease her, Hinata loved what he was doing.

She loved it so much that it wasn’t more than another moment before Hinata reached her orgasm before Jin did. She gripped tightly onto the bedsheets now that she had pushed the pillow away from herself. Hinata screamed in pure and utter bliss, her voice echoing throughout the house as her anal walls clamped down around Jin’s shaft and her inner walls clamped down around nothing at all. Her orgasm ripped through her body as she felt him continuing to thrust into her, refusing to stop just because she reached her peak first.

Though, that was perfect in her mind as the increased tightness of her anal walls brought her even more pleasure to prolong the end of her orgasm. It felt perfect to have such a thick shaft plunging deep into her asshole over and over again as she came from it. The fact that he refused to stop thrusting into her already made her crave his cum pouring inside of her. Hinata had no idea if this was just the effect that the massage was having on her, or if she was just too horny to care about anything else that might be going on around her right now.

But that thought quickly vanished from her mind as Jin came inside of her. She listened as he groaned above her and slammed his hips against her plump rear end one final time. Rope after rope of his hot, thick, and potent spunk flooded into her tight asshole and made her scream out in bliss once again. But Hinata didn’t get a chance to properly enjoy the afterglow of her orgasm as she felt Jin starting to pull out of her ass. It made her whine as the head of his cock popped out of her tight hole. At least, until she felt his grip on her body getting just a bit tighter. “I-I… I don’t want you to stop just yet, Jin… Keep fucking me…”   
  
“I will, Miss Uzumaki. But it’d be a shame to not fuck those large breasts of yours.”   
  
Before she could find something to try and make him fuck her pussy instead of her breasts, Hinata found herself suddenly flipped over so she was flat on her back. A sharp breath slipped from her lips as she looked at the man that was supposed to be here simply to massage her, watching as his cock moved into her ample cleavage. She couldn’t stop herself from whining as the heated feeling of his throbbing shaft spread through her breasts. It didn’t help that both of his hands gripped tightly onto her breasts to make sure they were properly wrapped around his length.

The moment Jin started thrusting between her breasts, Hinata was at a loss for words as more pleasure started to course through her. It wasn’t nearly as much as when he was fucking her plump rear end just a moment ago, but it was enough to cause bated breaths to slip from her lips. The married woman brought both of her hands to either side of her breasts and pushed them together while keeping her eyes locked on Jin’s incredible cock, watching as the tip poked out from the top of her cleavage with each and every thrust. “It’s so big…”

There wasn’t any hesitation in Hinata’s movements as she leaned her head forward just enough to get the tip of Jin’s throbbing member to press against her tongue. She couldn’t lick it or suckle on it with how he was thrusting into her breasts, but getting the taste of his precum on her tongue as he used her body how he wanted to was more than enough to keep her happy. Especially once he squeezed down even harder on her chest and groaned above her.   
  
Jin’s cock was starting to feel better between her breasts than Naruto’s ever did. It made her wonder if Naruto was just a bad lover or if something about the oil he used to massage her body turned her on so much. Though, she didn’t get an answer for that thought as Jin groaned once more, his cock and hips staying in place just long enough for Hinata to tell exactly what was about to happen.

A moment later, and with no words shared between the two of her, her masseuse came between her breasts and all over her face. Rope after rope of his thick and potent seed splattered between Hinata’s closed breasts before Jin pushed his hips forward just enough for the head of his cock to poke out from between her ample breasts. More of his spunk flowed from his shaft and onto her face, making Hinata gasp and whine as his seed covered her right cheek and streaked over her left eye. “There’s so much.~”

Hinata was so lost in the bliss of getting her face covered in cum that she failed to notice just when Jin moved from her breasts, allowing her ample mounds to rest against her skin and show just how much cum he dumped between them. However, she noticed right away when the head of his shaft pressed against her almost aching pussy, leaving her gasping and looking down at where their bodies connected. A slightly ragged breath left her as she watched Jin slowly sink the first few inches of his member into her snatch.

The way it filled her pussy and stretched her out felt far better than it should have. Naruto’s cock didn’t even fill her like this the last few times they made love in this very same bed. But she didn’t have a moment to think about that as Jin suddenly and swiftly forced the rest of his cock into her pussy. Every inch of his throbbing member filled her all at once and it made Hinata scream in bliss as he immediately started to thrust into her.

“Oh god, oh fuck. It feels so good!” The pleasure, the bliss, the ecstasy, and the strange sense of desire that Hinata was getting from the short massage she had were all coursing through her body and making her wish that he could cum inside of her. She craved his seed filling her womb and knocking her up more and more with every thrust that he made. It certainly only made that desire that much stronger when her lust-addled mind reminded her of just how long it had been since she had actually been properly fucked instead of just toyed with for her husband’s pleasure.

“I’m glad to hear you say that, Miss Uzumaki. I haven’t had a complaint-”   
  
Hinata didn’t give Jin a chance to finish what he was saying before she pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. She didn’t know just how long this “massage” would last, but she wanted to make every second of it count. Especially if the pleasure would only get better from here. And considering just how gently Jin was thrusting into her, she expected that it would and could get better. “Just shut up and fuck me, Jin…”

She quickly caught his hips in another kiss as he started to pick up the pace and intensity of his thrusts. Not only did it allow her the extra pleasure that she was seeking, but to feel him getting rougher with her made her feel strangely more comfortable with him fucking her. Just from that simple action, her clouded mind realized that Jin wasn’t the type to be uncomfortable with getting a bit rough with her if she wanted it.

Though, that realization didn’t stop the moans that were being forced from her from muffling themselves against his lips. Something that Hinata found the oddest sense of pleasure in, knowing that her neighbors wouldn’t be able to hear her screaming in bliss like Naruto was fucking her as hard as he could. No one needed to know about the kind of pleasure that she was feeling right now. Not when Jin’s thrusts gradually grew more and more intense and her pleasure spiked from there.

Sparks of bliss traveled along Hinata’s skin as her back arched ever so slightly off of the bedsheets, pressing her cum-covered chest just a little bit firmer against Jin’s torso. Her lips curled into a smile against his own as they continued to share kiss after kiss after kiss, loving the fact that he was giving her exactly what she wanted from him whenever she mentioned it. “Please… Cum inside me, Jin. Fill my womb and get me pregnant.”   
  
“I can’t do that just yet, Miss Uzumaki.”   
  
Hinata’s heart sank into her stomach as she heard Jin turn her down and refuse to get her pregnant, gasping when his cock suddenly retreated from her cunt. For a split second, she thought that she had said something wrong and he was about to leave when they were only half-done with their session. But just as that moment passed, Hinata felt his cum spraying along her stomach and allowing her to feel every drop of his seed coat the underside of her breasts as well as her stomach before she was placed on her back once again.

“W-What? Why not? You’ve done everything else I’ve asked of you.” A quiet, but clearly noticeable pout left Hinata as she was gently placed back on the bed. She wanted to know just why he wouldn’t give in to her desires and get her pregnant with another child. “Is there something wrong with-”

“Nothing is wrong, Hinata. I just wouldn’t feel right leaving a body like yours without covering it in cum. So, I had to cover you before I get you pregnant.”   
  
When Jin’s lips curled into a gentle but appreciative smile, Hinata felt much better than she had a moment ago. Her heart raced in her chest when he suddenly rose to his knees, though, wondering just what he had in mind for her. Of course, she knew right away what he had in mind for her as he hooked his elbows into her knees and pushed them upward until her knees almost met her shoulders. She opened her mouth to speak, but the only thing to leave her lips was a loud moan the moment that Jin sank his member into her cunt.

The feeling of Jin sinking every inch of his shaft into Hinata’s pussy in this new position made her squeal and whine as she tried to writhe underneath him. Unfortunately, she found herself unable to move much with his hold on her body. But she didn’t mind one bit as her rear end lifted off of the bed ever so slightly. This new position made Jin’s throbbing member feel even bigger inside of her. “Fuck… Fuck fuck fuck. Please. This time, cum inside of me. Please!”   
  
Hinata’s begging stopped as Jin met her lips in a heated kiss of his own, not bothering to allow her to speak while he was fucking her. She didn’t argue against it as his tongue pushed inside of her mouth and allowed her to submissively suck on it. But once he started to actually thrust into her instead of just sit still? A loud scream of pure and utter bliss erupted from her throat and nothing muffled it.

The married woman screamed out at the top of her lungs as a man she didn’t know fucked her harder and faster than she had been fucked in a long time. The way his shaft plunged deep into her time and time again was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. Especially with how big and how thick this position made him feel against her inner walls. Hinata was in heaven as Jin thrust into her without remorse anymore. He knew that she could handle it and that made her just a little bit more excited to have him fuck her and get her pregnant. “Oh god… It’s so big… I love it. I love your dick, Jin. I wish you could fuck me every day.”   
  
Heated and heavy breaths slipped from Hinata’s lips in time with each and every thrust that befell her pinned body. Deep down, she was more than happy that she had decided to follow Ino’s advice and get a massage like this, knowing that it was something that she had needed for a long time now. And the fact that Jin knew what he was doing and latched a hand onto her breast just made things all the better for her.

The way his fingers sank into her ample chest while his throbbing cock plunged into her pussy made Hinata’s mind spin in pleasure. Nothing else outside of Jin fucking her mattered right now. Nothing outside of him cumming inside of her and getting her pregnant mattered. Even the fact that her husband and children could be home at any minute now. All she cared about was the way his cock throbbed against her inner walls and stretched them out to a way that Naruto hadn’t been able to match during their time together.

But that didn’t stop her from gasping and moaning with each thrust that he made. “Yes… Yes yes yes! Don’t stop. Fuck me, Jin. Fuck me like you mean it and give me your baby!” A heated and blissful sound left Hinata as Jin slammed his hips against her own as hard as he could, making the bed creak underneath them for just a second before he pulled his hips back again. The next thrust was exactly the same, making the bed creak and making Hinata gasp and squirm in Jin’s grip while he fucked her as hard and as quick as he could.

Hinata’s mind was completely clouded by lust as her masseuse slammed himself into her time and time again, pushing her into a powerful orgasm. Her eyes rolled back into her head as her inner walls clamped down around his shaft, a loud scream of pure and utter bliss erupting from her throat just as she squirted all over his crotch and stomach. However, the pleasure didn’t stop there as Jin continued to thrust into her until he reached his own orgasm.

A moment later, Hinata got just what she wanted out of this man that was here to simply give her a massage. Rope after rope of his heated and potent cum flooded her womb, making her gasping and whine as he kept his shaft buried as deep inside of her pussy as he could manage. Deep down, she couldn’t believe that she was actually going to get pregnant by a man she didn’t know just because of the way he massaged her turned her on so much. But she couldn’t find a single reason in her lust-addled mind to complain or argue it as she felt each and every throb and pulse of his shaft. It felt too good to question things, even as Jin started to slowly pull out of Hinata and her legs flopped down onto the bed while he packed away his things. “C-Can I call you again…? For another massage…?”

“Of course! We’d be happy to service you again when you get the time to put in an appointment. Just give us a call and you can request me if you think I did a good job today.”   
  
Hinata’s eyes started to flutter shut as she heard the bedroom door close, making her assume that Jin just left before anyone would come home or come to check and see about the noises she was making. However, as the pleasure and bliss of her orgasm continued to course through her and make her whine quietly, her pussy aching from being fucked so thoroughly, she couldn’t help but remember that Ino recommended this massage place to her.

She couldn’t help but smile as she wondered just how often Ino ordered from them and if she got the same kind of service that Jin just gave her. But Hinata couldn’t find the strength to bother getting out of bed or even moving as the world around her started to fade away. The way Jin fucked her and gave her an incredible load deep in her pussy made her think about getting another in-home massage once again, especially if it meant getting fucked a second time. “I’ll have to give them another call… Hopefully soon…”

But the spare thought and reminder that his seed might take sprung into Hinata’s mind just before she drifted into unconsciousness, falling asleep in the middle of her bed with her face and body covered in his cum. If she didn’t wake up before Naruto and the kids got home, she didn’t know, or even really care, the kind of trouble that could start from it. But that was something she could worry about when she woke up and wasn’t feeling like she needed to get fucked and covered, or filled, with cum again.


	2. Chapter 2

Hearing a loud knock on her door, Hinata immediately rushed toward her front door. If it was who she thought it would be, that meant that she was going to get another massage from Jin just like the last time he was in her home. When she got to the door and threw it open, a bright and excited smile came to her lips when she saw Jin standing at the door with his things in his hands. “Thank you so much for coming by on such short notice.”   
  
Hinata stood at the door to her home in a tight-fitting and short blue dress, making sure to wear something special for the man that she called on to massage her body once again. She also had a tight choker with a metal ring attached to it around her neck. Her tongue dragged along her lips as she turned to the side to allow Jin to come into her home, showing off just how well the dress accentuated her breasts and her plump rear end. There was only one thing that she wanted from the man and she didn’t feel shy about it.   
  
“Thank you, Hinata. I’m glad to be back after such a short amount of time.” Jin couldn’t stop himself from smiling and staring at Hinata’s body, remembering it so well from his last visit but enjoying the enticing and tempting outfit that she was wearing.

“Come on in, Jin. You know why you’re here, right?” When the young man stepped into her home, Hinata didn’t hesitate to close the door behind him, immediately locking it to make sure that no one would be able to get in and interrupt them.   
  
“I believe I do. Thank you again for your continued patronage, Mrs. Uzumaki.” Jin waited patiently on Hinata to lead him toward where he would massage her. Of course, he knew that she wanted to be fucked from the outfit that she was wearing, but he didn’t know if that was all she wanted or if she wanted a massage as well. “It’s really great having you and Ino as clients for our company.”   
  
“Well… I was a bit hesitant after your last visit. I didn’t expect things to go the way that they did. But then I talked with Ino and she made sure that I understood it wasn’t an issue what we did.” Hinata slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as she started to make her way through the house with Jin following behind her, making sure he got a clear and good view of her plump rear end swaying back and forth with every step that she took. “And I’m glad she talked to me about it. Because I was very happy with your performance during your last visit.”   
  
“I’m happy to hear that from such a beautiful woman like you.”   
  
After a few moments of walking with Jin, Hinata made her way into the kitchen. She couldn’t bring herself to shy away from what she wanted, or take her time in telling Jin just what she wanted. Not anymore. Not after she felt his eyes on her body from the moment that he first got here. “Jin… There is one thing that I want from you today. I don’t want a massage, I don’t want you to simply touch me, and I don’t want you to tease me.”   
  
Jin tilted his head to the side, confused on just why she paid for an entire session if she didn’t want anything like that. Sure, that narrowed things down to just what she wanted for him, but he would’ve made his way to her for free just to fuck her if that’s all she wanted. However, instead of admitting that, he simply nodded his head and waited to see what else she had to say.   
  
“I want you to simply fuck me, Jin. Fuck me hard, fast, and relentlessly. I don’t want to be able to walk or even more when you’re done with me. Do I make myself clear?” Hinata’s lips curled into a lustful smile as she made her way toward the kitchen table, bending over the front of it and allowing Jin to get a full view of her plump and shapely rear end. “If so, you’re more than welcome to get started whenever you would like.~” She dragged her tongue along her lips as she waited for him to approach her, knowing that she was going to enjoy this as long as they didn’t get interrupted.

Much to her pleasure, it didn’t take more than a moment for Hinata to feel Jin’s hands latch on to her hips. And it only took another second after that for her to feel his cock press against the entrance to her pussy. When she felt every inch of his hard cock plunge into her pussy before she was ready for it, a sharp, blissful, and excited scream of pure bliss erupted from her lips. A scream so loud that she thought she might alert the neighbors to just what was happening since everyone knew that Naruto wasn’t home.

Her inner walls quivered and spasmed around the cock as it stayed buried inside of her, her masseuse simply allowing his member to throb against her inner walls. However, just as Hinata went to open her mouth, she felt Jin start to rock his hips back and forth. It wasn’t the fast and hard pace that she was expecting from him, but it was more than enough for her to feel like it was worth calling him back to fuck her again. She bit down on her lower lip as his pace started to slowly quicken, the intensity of his thrusts picking up as well.

However, before she knew it, Jin had worked himself into a pace that was exactly what she wanted. Going from mild and strong thrusts to quick and powerful ones was exactly what Hinata wanted from him. She gripped tightly onto the table as she was thrusted into, loving the way his cock rubbed against her inner walls and stretched her out far more than her husband ever did when they made love.

Moans spilled from Hinata’s lips over and over again as she was thrusted into, her body quickly starting to become addicted to what Jin did to her. It wasn’t about the fact that she was cheating on Naruto, or even the fact that this man was simply supposed to be a paid masseuse. Her pleasure came from the fact that his member reached deep enough into her cunt to hammer against the entrance to her womb each thrust that he made. And the fact that he was willing to hold tightly onto her body like he didn’t’ want to let her go was something that she relished in as well.

Each and every thrust to fill Hinata’s body was another that forced a moan to leave her. However, when Jin moved one of his hands from her hips to her plump rear end a loud scream of bliss erupted from her. Not only did he slap her shapely ass cheek, but he held firmly onto it almost like he owned it. A blissful and lust-filled smile graced her lips as a result, her mind quickly clouding over with lust and telling her that what she was doing was perfectly fine.

With each thrust that he made, Jin was happy to hear a sound of pleasure leave Hinata. Being unable to work her up and tease her with his massage put him at a disadvantage compared to the last time he was here, but that wasn’t going to stop him. Not when he was determined to fuck a beautiful and sexy woman like Hinata just like she wanted, hard and fast enough to make her unable to move when he was done. And luckily, it seemed like he was already on the right track with how obviously her legs shook from the pleasure that coursed through her.

When Hinata felt another harsh slap land against her plump rear end, she couldn’t stop herself from screaming in bliss. It just felt far too good. Especially to have Jin’s massive and throbbing rod plunging into her pussy over and over again, stretching her out and forcing her to mold to his shape and size. “Yes… This is what I wanted from you, Jin… This is what I’m missing in life!~” Hinata placed her head against the table that she was holding on to, trying her best to not allow herself to fall over simply because the pleasure was getting to her.

She loved the feeling of Jin’s cock pushing inside of her over and over again, reminding her of just why Ino was so adamant about her calling him back for another session and just why she dressed like this in the first place. Naruto had never liked outfits like this and she had to put them to use. But to put them to use for the masseuse that was fucking her hard enough to make her slowly forget about her husband seemed like the perfect reason. Especially when he moved his hand from her rear end and slipped it underneath her dress, reaching for her breasts and not caring about the outfit she was wearing.

A sharp and blissful sound of pure pleasure erupted from Hinata as she felt Jin increase the intensity of his thrusts. The feeling of him hammering into her even harder than he was a moment ago caused her heart to pound in her chest and her pussy to quiver and ache around his member. However, when it caused the pace of his thrusts to slow down, she didn’t care one bit. Not when it felt as good as it did to have him fucking her as hard as his hips would allow him.

Heavy and heated breaths spilled from her lips as she felt Jin’s hand latch on to her breast underneath her dress, his firm and passionate grip causing her to feel another source of pleasure to spark through her body. Hinata’s eyes fluttered shut as she allowed the pleasure to simply wash over her, feeling the first of what she assumed to be many orgasms approaching. “Cum inside of me, Jin! Fill me with your cum and make me regret not calling you over sooner!~”

Almost as if on queue, Hinata felt Jin slam his hips against her own and his grip on her body grow even tighter. A moment later, she felt rope after rope after thick rope of his potent, fertile, and heated cum flood into her pussy, painting her inner walls a thick shade of white with the spunk that didn’t pour directly into her womb. A loud scream of pure and utter bliss erupted out of her when she felt this, causing her to throw her head back as her orgasm rushed through her.

Hinata’s inner walls clamped down around the shaft that was buried inside of her, her juices flowing out of her pussy and onto Jin’s throbbing member. However, she didn’t get to relish in the orgasm that she felt for too long. Not before her masseuse grabbed onto her body and pulled her down toward the floor, flipping her onto her back and causing her to look him in the eyes. But she didn’t complain about that when she saw his hard cock hovering over her face.

The married woman didn’t say a word as she pulled the straps of her dress down to expose her large breasts for him to see. She dragged her tongue along her lips as she kept her eyes locked on the cock that just fucked her to an orgasm. “I love it when you fuck me, Jin… I love the feeling of your cum filling me up and painting my insides.~” She watched as Jin didn’t say a word before sitting down in one of the kitchen chairs, turning it so that he was facing her and his cock stood tall between his legs.   
  
Without saying another word, or needing to be told what to do, Hinata made her way over to Jin. She didn’t hesitate to sit on her knees and adjust herself between his legs, wrapping her large breasts around his equally large cock. A blissful gasp left the married woman as she felt the warm, throbbing, and arousal-coated member’s warmth fill her cleavage and make her wish she had done this with him sooner. Of course, she didn’t wait to be told what to do from here. Hinata knew just what Jin wanted from her and she was more than happy to give it to him.

She dragged her tongue along her lips as she looked up at the masseuse that had come to fuck her like she wanted, moving her breasts up and down the length of his shaft. “I hope it feels good, Jin. It’s been a long time since I’ve done something like this.” Hinata tilted her head down and wrapped her lips around the throbbing shaft, wanting to bring Jin to another orgasm as quickly as she could.

Of course, that didn’t stop her from moving her breasts up and down the length of his member, making sure that he was able to feel her breasts around his cock. She swirled her tongue around the head of his shaft, purposefully keeping her eyes locked on his own to see how he would react. And when he brought a hand to the back of her head, threading his fingers through her hair, her lips curled into a brought smile.

Hinata was quick to pop her lips off from around the shaft that she was sucking on, wanting to instead bring Jin to orgasm with just her breasts. Though, that didn’t stop her from smiling as she looked up at him. “I want you to cum all over me, Jin. I want you to give me every drop of your cum and not stop fucking me until you can’t give me anymore. I don’t care if I can move afterward, I want you to keep going until you’re satisfied.~”

A smile came to Jin’s lips as he listened to Hinata. She was making it really hard to not just give her what she wanted and to take charge in his own way. But Jin didn’t complain about it. Instead, he gained a firm grip on the back of Hinata’s head and pulled her down until her lips rested against the head of his cock. And once he reached his peak, he didn’t hesitate to let loose and give her just what she wanted.

Without any warning other than the groan that left Jin, Hinata felt rope after rope of his thick spunk splatter along her face. One rope coated her lips before she suddenly pulled herself back, allowing the rest to cover her left eye and cheek, drape over the bridge of her nose, and even have a little bit land in her hair. Of course, that didn’t stop her from opening her mouth to try and get whatever she could onto her tongue. She may have wanted his cum all over her, but that didn’t stop her from craving the taste of it in her mouth.

However, after he came all over her like she wanted, she didn’t hesitate to look him in the eyes and drag her tongue along her lips. This time, it wasn’t to tease him or to accentuate a point. Instead, Hinata dragged her tongue along her lips to lick up the bit of his cum that rested on them. She didn’t care about the streaks that marked her face. She was more than willing to just let those be and enjoy the feeling of his warm cum on her face.

But she was determined to free her lips of his semen and put on a show for him as a result. Once she got it all, Hinata didn’t hesitate to swallow it down and look back up at Jin, seeing that his cock was still as hard as when they first started. “What do you want to do next, Jin? While you’re in my home, you can fuck me however you want to.~” Hinata couldn’t stop herself from giggling as she watched his cock throb and twitch in his lap as a result of what she said. “Whatever you want, as long as you fuck me until you can’t anymore.~”

Without any hesitation, Jin grabbed onto the top of Hinata’s head and pulled her along with him as he made his way toward the fridge. Once he was there, a smile came to his lips as he carefully pushed the married woman down until she was on her knees. “If that is what you wish for, Mrs. Uzumaki, then I’ll be happy to give you what you want.” Jin looked down at Hinata’s excited face as he pushed his hips forward until the tip of his member pressed against her lower lip. “If you’ll be so kind as to open your mouth for-”

Before he could even finish his sentence, Jin was greeted with the wonderful sight of Hinata allowed her lips to part and her mouth to open, her warm and welcoming mouth right there for him to take. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he threaded a few fingers through her hair, keeping her pressed against the fridge while having a firm grip on her head to keep her from pulling away. Not that she would, anyway.

Hinata couldn’t stop herself from imagining just how good it was going to feel to have Jin’s member plugging her mouth and throat, possibly keeping her from breathing. She looked up at him just in time for his hips to come forward and every inch of his member sink into her mouth. But she didn’t fight as he pushed more and more of his shaft deeper into her, even going as far as to allow his tip to reach the back of his throat. Instead, Hinata allowed this man to start rocking his hips back and forth, allowing his member to move against her tongue as she sat in place.

Of course, Hinata wasn’t the kind of woman that could just stay still while someone fucked her face. Especially Jin and his massive member. It didn’t take more than a moment for her to bring one hand to her breast while she moved the other to her pussy. She started by simply teasing herself and dragging her middle finger along her lower lips while Jin continued to make use of her mouth and throat at his own discretion.

But she was perfectly fine with that. Especially once Jin started to pick up the pace of his movement, actually starting to fuck her face without a care in the world. Which is exactly how she liked it from him. Hot and heavy moans spilled from her throat as this masseuse’s member pushed into her mouth over and over again, her fingers teasing her pussy before two of them slipped into her, plunging into her inner walls.

A heavy and blissful sound left Hinata as she allowed her eyes to flutter shut, wanting to focus solely on the pleasure that Jin brought her. She pressed her tongue against the underside of his shaft as it pushed into her mouth time and time again, allowing her to get a wonderful and powerful taste of his member while he used her body as he wanted. And that only allowed Hinata to moan a little bit louder when the flavor of his shaft tasted so much better than her husband’s ever did.

While keeping his hands in her hair, Jin couldn’t stop himself from looking down at Hinata and seeing the pleasure that riddled her features. It brought him a strange sense of pride to know that he could make a married woman feel enough pleasure to forget about her husband want his cock like this. But he wasn’t going to argue against her. Not when the woman was as beautiful, busty, or lustful as Hinata was.

He dragged his tongue along his lips as he continued to rock his hips back and forth. Jin enjoyed the feeling of her wet mouth wrapped around his shaft, her soft lips moving along every inch of his member, and the feeling of his tongue swirling around her member like it was. His head leaned back as the pleasure started to get to him, causing Jin to groan and moan above Hinata, heavy breaths starting to leave him with each thrust.

On the other hand, Hinata was too busy moaning up a storm on her own to notice. Two of her fingers were plunged into her pussy, moving in and out of her tight cunt while dragging against her inner walls. All while her other hand squeezed and kneaded her large breasts, going as far as to pinch and tease her nipple when she wasn’t simply groping herself. Her eyes slowly fluttered open until they were half-lidded, looking up at Jin with lust and desire in her eyes while she felt his member sink into the back of her throat.

But she didn’t say a word. Even if she could, she didn’t want to. Not when speaking would stop her from being able to taste Jin’s wonderful shaft as it plugged her throat. Hinata saw the look of pleasure and lust on his face as he looked down at her, their eyes only meeting for a moment before her heart fluttered in her chest. She quickly and easily pushed a third finger into her pussy while staring directly into this masseuse’s eyes, causing her to yelp and moan around his member.

Of course, having three fingers inside of her cunt while someone used her mouth as a cocksleeve brought Hinata closer and closer to another climax. She smiled around Jin’s member when she felt him start to throb and pulse inside of her mouth and against her tongue, letting her know that he was getting close as well. But instead of trying to get things her way, Hinata simply leaned herself against the fridge and allowed Jin to do what he wanted with her while she continued to finger herself.

Much to her surprise and pleasure, it only took Jin another few moments to reach his orgasm. Rope after rope of his hot seed flooded her mouth, leaving her with the salty, bitter, and perfectly addictive taste of his seme on her tongue. All while her inner walls clamped down around her fingers in a blissful orgasm.   
  
************************************************   
  
Hinata didn’t know just how long it had been since Jin had gotten to her home. The sun was still out and there was plenty of light in the day, but it felt like she had been getting fucked for hours on end. Luckily, it only made her happier to imagine that she had been getting fucked for hours with no break. It would also explain how she ended up thrown over her kitchen sink with her breasts pressed against the glass over the sink and fucked from behind without a care in the world.

Every single breath that left her lips left her in time with Jin’s thrusts as she was pinned to the window. But she didn’t care. Her hot and heavy breath fogged the glass over and over again, almost making it impossible to see in or out of the glass. But, it wouldn’t have mattered to her if someone walked by and saw her breasts pressed against the glass. The cool tingle of the glass against her skin felt fantastic. Especially when combined with the pleasure that surged through her thanks to Jin brutally fucking her from behind.

The whole world around her started to fade away as she focused on Jin. The feeling of his hands gripping her body, the way his cock plunged into her inner walls and even deep enough to reach her womb, and the way he grunted behind her with each thrust. As well as the surge of pleasure that washed over her with each and every thrust. All of it gave Hinata something that Naruto had never been able to give her and something that she wasn’t ever going to let go of. Someone that gave her everything she wanted sexually and didn’t care about the consequences.

Heavy breaths continued to spill from Hinata’s lips as she was fucked against the glass, her breasts squishing hard enough against the surface to almost crack the window with the force of Jin’s thrusts. But she didn’t tell him to stop. Not when it felt as good as it did. She wasn’t even sure just how many times this man had made her cum since he showed up at her home. But her thighs were coated in her arousal and his semen, almost like he had marked her both inside and out. And, deep down, Hinata knew that she would be okay with that.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt Jin suddenly change up the pace of his thrusts. He started fucking her against the window in a brutal and rapid manner, but now? Now he kept his pace quick but his thrusts gentle, almost like he was trying to go easy on her. Hinata didn’t know how to feel about this at first. But when his hands started to snake along her body, traveling along her curves until one ended up on her breasts and the other ended up in her hair? She didn’t care as long as Jin enjoyed himself.

Which, it seemed that he was really about to do as he yanked her head back thanks to his grip on her hair. It was only for a moment, but it allowed the masseuse to bring his hand properly between her large breasts and the glass. A sharp and blissful sound erupted from Hinata’s lips as he started to play with her soft mound while hammering into her from behind. She wanted to scream his name, wanted to shout who was fucking her to the heavens as the pleasure continued to grow and build within her. But she was unable when nothing but moans and screams of bliss erupted from her.

The feeling of Hinata’s large breasts in his hand was something that Jin would never grow bored of. It didn’t matter how many women in the village called on him for days like this, or how large their breasts were. The feeling of Hinata’s breasts was something special. From the way they molded in his grip to how they squeezed between his fingers, even to the way her nipples hardened and dragged along his palm when he played with them. All of it was something that no other woman in the village could compete with. And luckily for him, Hinata didn’t care what he did with her body as long as he enjoyed himself. Which is exactly why he played with them as much as he did.

Unfortunately, just because he now had his hand on her breast and another in her hair didn’t stop Jin from reaching yet another orgasm. A deep and heavy grunt left the masseuse as he slammed his hips as hard as he could against Hinata’s plump and shapely rear end, gasping as he unloaded inside of her. Rope after rope of his thick, heated, and potent spunk flooded into her womb while painting her inner walls a thick shade of white yet again.

And, of course, being filled with someone’s seed was enough to bring Hinata to her orgasm as well. Her inner walls clamped down around Jin’s shaft as he kept it as buried into her as he could, spasming and convulsing around his member to try and milk him of every drop of cum that she possibly could. Even if she knew that she was likely going to get pregnant from having him cum inside of her as much as he did, she couldn’t stop herself from loving it. Not when it allowed her the bliss of feeling Jin’s hands tremble against her skin and the twisted pleasure of knowing that Naruto would have no idea that the child isn’t his.

However, before she could properly enjoy the orgasm that coursed through her, Hinata found herself suddenly pulled away from the window and pushed against the counter right next to the sink. A heavy and slightly painful breath erupted from her lips when she felt Jin press her body down so that her breasts were squashed against the countertop. Though, the breath that left her soon turned into a long and drawn-out moan that spilled from her lips when she felt him slowly and steadily force inch after inch of his cock into her asshole.

Immediately, Hinata could feel the pleasure and pain that came from having such a massive cock in her ass start to course through her. And what she felt only became enhanced and more blissful when she felt Jin’s hips press against her plump rear end, letting her know that he was fully buried inside of her. A sharp and blissful gasp left the married woman when she felt her masseuse start to quickly and eagerly thrust into her over and over again, uncaring about how her body would react to it.

Luckily, after only the first few thrusts, the pain that she felt was gone and left with nothing but bliss and ecstasy. Hot and heavy breaths spilled from Hinata’s lips as she was fucked against the ass over her kitchen counter. “It feels so good, Jin… Your cock feels amazing in my ass… Don’t stop… Fuck my ass as much as you want to!” Hinata’s body felt like it was on fire thanks to how well Jin was spreading her ass and how perfectly it rubbed against her anal walls with each thrust. But it was the best thing she had ever felt while having sex.

“Harder, Jin! Fuck my ass harder!” As she screamed in pure pleasure, she got just what she wanted out of this young man. He thrust into her as hard and as fast as he could while keeping a firm grip on her hips to help keep her in place. And because of this, every single thrust that filled Hinata’s asshole was one that sent her over the moon in pure bliss, leaving her mentally reeling that it could feel this good to have someone use her ass like it was simply a toy. “Yes! I didn’t know it could feel this good to have a dick in my ass!”   
  
Jin couldn’t help but chuckle as he listened to Hinata shout the way that she was. It was a good thing he was able to keep a secret, or else her neighbors would know exactly what was going on here. Luckily, it didn’t take more than a moment for him to move one of his hands from her hips to her mouth, hooking his middle finger in the corner of her mouth and making her moan as a result. “Of course, Hinata. If that’s what you want, then that’s what you’ll get.~” He bit down on his lower lip as he started to thrust into her as hard and as fast as he could, wanting to stretch her ass out around his shaft so that no cock other than his own could bring her this kind of pleasure.

*******************************************   
  
With the sun now set and Hinata’s family bound to come home any minute now, Jin smiled as he laid Hinata out on the couch in the living room, enjoying how she was absolutely covered in his cum with some of it dried onto her face and even more still leaking out of her asshole while she looked utterly exhausted. “Before I take my leave, I want to offer you a special deal as thanks for your patronage.”

Before she could say a word, Hinata watched as Jin pulled a card out of his pants pocket and held it in front of her. “W-What’s this…?”   
  
“It’s a coupon for your next massage. Think of it as a plus one pass. You can either bring someone with you for a future session or ask for more than one masseuse at a time. The choice if yours in the end.”   
  
Hinata carefully took the card from Jin’s hand, wondering just who she should bring with her for her next session with Jin. Of course, Ino had worked with him in the past and would be fun. But when she thought about treating someone new to it, her little sister, Hanabi, came to mind. It brought a strange and twisted smile to her lips to think of her little sister getting fucked as the world around her started to fade away, her eyes fluttering closed and her mind drifting unconscious.   
  
“Do take care, Mrs. Uzumaki.”


	3. Hotel Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Ino join Jin and two others in a hotel for another massage session.

“Y-You know, Hinata… I didn’t think you’d go… All out for this… Massage session…” Ino couldn’t stop the hot and heavy moans that spilled from her lips as she sat in Jin’s lap with her back pressing against his stomach. His hands were on her breasts, groping and kneading her soft mounds while she looked around at the incredibly fancy hotel room that Hinata had booked for this. The two women were joined by three masseuses all ready and willing to ravage them to their hearts’ content thanks to the coupon that Jin gave Hinata during her last visit.

When Hinata had approached her about the idea, Ino couldn’t help but feel a little bit excited and nervous about getting fucked in the same room as one of her friends. But here she was, Jin’s cock pressing against her bare pussy and teasingly grinding against it while his firm hands played with her breasts. With only a smile on her face and not a single scrap of clothing on her body, Ino was loving the attention that Jin gave her. Especially when it allowed her to look across the room and see her friend getting fucked by two men at the same time. It caused her pussy to quiver and ache, making her wonder when she’d be getting fucked.

A sharp and blissful gasp erupted from Hinata’s lips as she felt both of the masseuses that were fucking her, Ryu and Haru, slam into her as hard as they could. She was on her hands and knees, Ryu underneath her body and fucking her pussy while Haru was behind her and thrusting into her asshole. She loved the way that both of the new masseuses hammered their way into this married woman while they had the chance, causing both of her holes to stretch around their shafts and leaving her mind reeling from the pleasure that washed through her.

Of course, that didn’t stop Hinata from turning her head to look at Ino when she had the chance, a blissful and excited moan resonating from her lips as their eyes met. “I just… I wanted to thank you for… Introducing me to this… Wonderful service…” Speaking between the moans that spilled from her lips, the Hyuga watched as her friend was finally given what she wanted as Jin’s cock slowly slid into her.

“And this hotel… Was the perfect place for no one… To be able to find and stop us.~” Hinata dragged her tongue along her lips just before she felt Ryu’s hands cup both of her cheeks, silencing her by pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss. A kiss that caused both of her holes to tighten around their cocks while they continued to hammer into her without a care. Her eyes slowly rolled into the back of her head as they fluttered shut, her inner and anal walls spasming around both of the cocks as she approached her orgasm.

Just as she felt her orgasm approaching and almost reaching it just with these two men thrusting into her and ravaging her body, Hinata felt both of them unload inside of her. Ryu came deep inside of her pussy, his hot and thick cum filling up her womb and painting her inner walls a thick shade of white. While Haru continued to rock his hips back and forth, painting the inside of her asshole with his seed and leaving her screaming in pure bliss from the sudden and powerful double creampie.

Hinata screamed out in pure bliss against Ryu’s lips as she came right along with them. Both of her holes clamped down around the two men as they continued to fill her up, her body doing its best to get as much of their seed out of them as it could. All the while the married woman gasped and gripped tightly onto the bedsheets as pure pleasure and bliss washed over her body. It may not have been Jin who was fucking her, but she was loving each and every moment of this. Especially when the euphoria of her orgasm lingered for just a moment or two longer than usual and it allowed her to relish in the feeling of both of them pulling out of her body.

Meanwhile, Ino happily moaned and gasped when Jin started to thrust upward into her. It had been so long since she had taken his cock and it felt wonderful to have it inside of her once again. Combined with the sight of the usually shy and proper Hinata getting creampied by two men like a slut and Ino was enjoying herself far more than she thought she would. Hot and heavy breaths spilled from her lips as she brought her arms behind herself and behind Jin’s head to hold him as close as she could.

“Fuck… It feels so good, Jin. Your dick is incredible. Much better than my husbands.~” Ino smirked as she watched both of the men that were fucking Hinata pull out of her, leaving her dripping their spunk onto the bed. Part of her was jealous that her friend was getting fucked by two men at once. But she knew that since Hinata set this all up, she deserved getting both men at once. Of course, that didn’t stop her from enjoying the way Jin’s throbbing shaft rubbed against her inner walls, reaching deep enough to kiss the entrance to her womb each time her hips met his thighs. “It’s so big…”   
  


Hinata gasped as Ryu grabbed hold of her hair after getting out from underneath her, excitement growing in her core when she felt his cock slap down against her cheek. She knew right then and there just what he wanted from her. And she was more than happy to give it to him, parting her lips and opening her mouth to allow his dick access to her throat. Before she could get a word out or even gesture that she was ready to take his cock, Hinata was greeted with the feeling of Ryu’s arousal-coated shaft pushing into her mouth.

Immediately, the taste of his seed and her juices on her tongue caused her heart to skip a beat. It was a wonderful mixture of flavors that made her wish she had done something like this in the past. But that thought was quickly washed from her mind once Ryu actually started to thrust into her mouth. Hinata gasped and moaned with the first thrust, enjoying the way it sank into her throat and almost into her neck. As he pulled his hips back, causing his shaft to pull out of her mouth until only the tip remained, the Hyuga brought a hand between her legs and quickly plunged two fingers into her cunt.

It felt like ages since Hinata had last masturbated while giving a blowjob, or getting her face fucked in this case, but the pleasure that came from it was immense as always. Her heart fluttered in her chest, her inner walls quivered around her fingers, and the tastebuds on her tongue lit up with each thrust that was gifted to her. It was a fantastic thing and she couldn’t help but feel a little bit disappointed that her husband would never be able to get her to do something like this. But Hinata quickly stopped caring about that when she felt Ryu’s hand let go of her hair and simply grab onto both sides of her head.

Haru, on the other hand, steadily made his way over toward Ino. It was a wonderful sight seeing the blonde woman bounce on a cock that was clearly bigger than she was naturally comfortable with. But it turned him on to see her taking it like a champ and enjoying every inch that stuffed her pussy. It turned him on to the point that he couldn’t wait his own turn. The moment Haru got close enough to Ino, he quickly grabbed onto the back of her head and pulled her down until her lips wrapped around his cock.

Ino gasped when she was suddenly bent over at the waist, forcing her to let go of Jin so that she wouldn’t hurt herself. But she didn’t complain when she felt Haru’s throbbing shaft suddenly plunge into her mouth and push toward her throat. Like the good cheating wife that she was, Ino remained quiet and happily swirled her tongue around the cock that filled her mouth, happy with the taste of cum that lingered on it. Her lips curled into a smile as she allowed Haru to sink himself further into her mouth while she continued to bounce on Jin’s cock.

Before she knew it, Ino found herself hovering over the floor. Both of the men that were inside of her holding her tightly so that she wouldn’t fall. But both of them also thrusting into her and continuing to fuck her despite the fact that she was now just hanging limply in the air and taking their cocks just like they wanted her to. The feeling of both Jin’s and Haru’s throbbing shafts slamming into her caused the pleasure that Ino felt to skyrocket.

Bliss and ecstasy coursed through her as her mouth and throat were stuffed time and time again with just how Haru was thrusting into her, causing her inner walls to tighten and convulse around Jin’s shaft. Which, in turn, caused the pleasure that she was feeling from having her pussy fucked by such a thick cock to grow more intense as well. In a matter of moments, Ino was moaning and gagging around the cock that plugged her throat while both of the men continued to thrust into her and spitroast her without a care.

Her eyes started to roll into the back of her head as she felt them starting to become more and more in sync as the seconds ticked by. It only took a moment or two for both of them to start thrusting into her at opposing rhythms, leaving Ino full without a single moment for a break. The moment that Jin pulled his hips back to thrust into her again, Haru thrust his hips forward, stuffing her throat and causing her to gag around his shaft. And, of course, when Haru pulled himself back, Jin thrust into her right then and there.

Ino felt an orgasm quickly starting to approach as the two men fucked her like this. She didn’t want them to stop. She didn’t want them to ever pull out of her. And she wanted them to fuck her until they either passed out or until she gave up on her marriage. All while she was held in the air, her arms and legs unable to touch the ground with how tall they were. It caused Ino’s heart to flutter in her chest when she realized that she literally couldn’t do anything to get out of her grip if she wanted to. Meaning they were in full control of her and what happened.

Luckily for her, they didn’t seem to have any plans to stop as they started to throb and pulse inside of her. Feeling both of their shafts pulse against her inner walls and her tongue caused Ino to tighten around them just a little bit more in excitement. Knowing that they were going to cum inside of her caused her to moan and shudder at the thought. Maybe if she was lucky, Jin would get her pregnant with just how much he could cum inside of her. Maybe if she was lucky, she’d be left a mess when Haru came inside of her mouth, hopefully overflowing it so that some would leak onto her face.

However, Ino didn’t know what to expect from the two of them. But when they both thrust into her and slammed their cocks as deep into her as they could in their current position, she couldn’t stop herself from screaming in pure bliss when she reached her orgasm. Cumming before both Jin and Haru felt humiliating in all the right ways for the moment that the humiliation lasted. Because, a moment after she came, her body and mind were both flooded with seer ecstasy and bliss.

Rope after rope of Haru’s spunk flooded into her mouth while Jin’s flooded into her womb. She did her best to swallow down each and every drop that was given to her, unable to care about the few drops that spilled from the corners of her lips and started to drip onto the floor. Of course, this was before Ino realized that Jin was slowly pulled his cock out of her after stuffing her womb full of his seed. But before she could say anything, she felt his dick slip out of her pussy and slap down against her plump rear end, another rope of his seed painting her back an instant later.

When Haru pulled out of her mouth, Ino dropped onto her hands and knees onto the ground. Both of them rushed to make sure she was already, peppering her skin in kisses while she looked across the room to see Hinata. Her friend was being pinned down onto her back in the mating press position. And it caused Ino’s inner walls to clench down around nothing, anticipation coursing through her as she wondered if Hinata wanted to get pregnant from this or if she just wanted to be in Ryu’s control.

Hinata gasped in bliss as she felt Ryu’s cum starting to dry on her face. It was so hot and the musky stench filled her nostrils and stained her mind, leaving her moaning every time she took a deep breath. All the while, she felt Ryu’s throbbing shaft sink into her pussy. And this position caused him to feel massive inside of her inner walls, stretching her out to accommodate for his size while he forced each and every inch of his member into her. “Fuck… It’s so big.~”   
  
The feeling of his cock reaching deep enough to press against the entrance to her womb caused Hinata to gasp out in bliss. It wasn’t a new feeling to have a dick reach that far into her. But to have one reach that deep while her friend was watching and this was a man she hadn’t slept with in the past? All of it combined into a sensation of anticipation and lust that Hinata didn’t know how to deal with. Luckily, she didn’t have to before Ryu started to thrust into her.

Almost immediately, the masseuse started to fuck her into the bed like she belonged to him. Rocking his hips back and forth, Hinata’s breasts heaved and shook with each thrust while he held her knees beside her head. And she looked at him with lust and desire swirling in her vision, hot and heavy gasps escaping her as his cock hammered away at the entrance to her womb. In the back of her mind, Hinata knew that she’d be in trouble if she was taking a man like this on a normal basis. The aggression in the way he fucked her was more powerful than when Jin fucked her. His cock was much thicker but only an inch or two shorter, but that only caused him to feel that much bigger in this position.

Every single thrust caused a wave of pleasure and bliss to wash over her body as she was fucked into the bed. Slowly, with each thrust, Hinata was forgetting about the world around her. Forgetting about her husband likely working across town. Forgetting about her children that she loved with all of her heart. Even forgetting the blonde friend of hers that was across the room and watching her get handled like some common street whore. Hinata was loving the way Ryu hammered into her and the loud and shameless moans that spilled from her lips showed it loud and clear.

And when he caught her lips in a deep and passionate kiss, Hinata felt her heart flutter in her chest. Maybe it was the lust getting to her, but maybe Ryu was someone that she needed to keep in her life so he could fuck her each and every day. When he pulled away from her lips, the Hyuga couldn’t help but whine as she looked down toward her cunt and watched his cock plunge into her over and over again. “Cum inside me, Ryu. Fill me with your cum.”

Off in the distance, Ino couldn’t help but giggle as she listened to her friend. Hearing Hinata begging to be filled with cum by a man that wasn’t her husband sounded hotter than it should have. And the fact that both Ino’s pussy and her ass were currently filled with cock, the two men hammering into her certainly didn’t help how she felt any. But it didn’t stop her from moaning out in bliss at the feeling of always having a cock inside of her.

With Jin thrusting into her ass from behind while Haru thrust into her pussy and kissed her, Ino couldn’t help but shudder and moan under their touch. She happily returned the kisses that Haru placed on her lips, smiling and gasping when she felt Jin’s hand wrap around her body and suddenly grab onto her breasts. When her lips ended up free, hot and heavy breaths spilled from her lips, turning into shameless and needy moans that filled the room around them. “Fuck… Being fucked by two of you feels so good!~”   
  
Her eyes started to slowly roll into the back of her head as the two men started to thrust faster into her. Over and over again, they pulled their hips back just to slam themselves back into Ino’s tight pussy and ass, picking up the pace of their thrusts as much as they could with each passing second. Of course, it easily allowed the blonde’s moans to grow louder and louder by the moment, causing her moans and screams of bliss to spill out of the hotel room and likely be heard by someone who might be downstairs.

It just felt far too good to be stuffed with two dicks at the same time. Combined with the fact that neither of them were her husband and both of them were going to keep this a secret lit Ino up inside. Her inner walls tightened around their shafts as they continued to thrust into her, making her dig her nails into Haru’s back as she held onto him. “Don’t stop… Don’t stop fucking me, you hear me? I don’t want either of you to stop.”   
  
Ino gasped when she suddenly felt Haru’s hand come around her body and smack her plump rear end, causing it to jiggle as a small spark of pain surged through her body. That small surge of pain was enough to make the blonde almost shriek in pure and utter bliss. If it wasn’t for the fact that her lips were quickly and eagerly caught in a deep and passionate kiss by Jin in the same moment. Not that it mattered much to Ino. She let her pleasure be heard by those who could hear it, uncaring of just how loud she was anymore.

Of course, with her friend moaning and screaming in bliss just a few feet away from her and a dick plowing into her cunt over and over again, Hinata found herself to be just as loud as Ino was. Especially when she felt Ryo’s hand grabbing onto her breasts, squeezing her soft mound and making the pleasure that she felt erupt in her chest. A loud and shameless sound left Hinata as she was quickly and easily thrown into an orgasm.

Her inner walls clamped down around Ryo’s throbbing shaft, trying to milk it of his seed as he continued to hammer his way into her. Her breath hitched in her throat and her eyes fluttered shut just in time for the masseuse buried inside of her to reach his orgasm as well. However, his cock didn’t plunge into her and stay as deep as it could before he came. Ryo continued to rock his hips back and forth inside of Hinata as he came inside of her.

Rope after rope of his thick, potent, and virile spunk flooded into her womb and painted her inner walls a thick shade of white. All while Hinata’s mind raced about the possibility of getting pregnant because of just how much he was unloading inside of her. One part of her said that it would be fine and she could tell Naruto it was his child. Another part of her just wanted him to fuck her again and keep filling her. However, it wasn’t long before Hinata felt her legs be moved from her head and she was left lying on the bed with some of Ryo’s seed dribbling out of her cunt.

In the same breath that Hinata was creampied, Ino was a well. Without any warning, without any say in where she wanted them to cum, both of the cocks inside of the blonde erupted. Rope after rope of their hot seed cum flooded both into her womb and into her ass, painting her insides while and leaving Ino screaming in pure and utter bliss. Her inner and anal walls clamped down around the two dicks in ecstasy as they came inside of her, causing them to let out a few more ropes inside of her as they continued to rock their hips back and forth inside of her.

However, it didn’t take more than a moment for Ino’s feet to find the ground, both of the dicks pulling out of her. But a smile came to her face as she realized that she was now able to walk on her own, neither of them holding onto her as Haru started to make his way toward the edge of the hotel room. Dragging her tongue along her lips, Ino noticed the sheer amount of cum that was both on Hinata’s face and dripping out of her cunt. “Thank you again for this, Hinata. I feel like a real woman after this.”   
  
Hinata couldn’t help but smile as she slowly rolled over onto the bed, taking a look at Ino and seeing cum dripping out of both her asshole and her cunt and onto her thighs. “I wouldn’t do this with just anyone, Ino. I’m happy to be able to share this with you.~” The Hyuga’s smile only grew as she watched her friend start making her way toward the bed that she was laying on. Pleasure and lust still coursed through Hinata, so she didn’t know if she was about to have a bit of fun with Ino or if Jin, being the last masseuse still standing, would be joining them on the bed.

Unfortunately, she didn’t get a moment to think about it when Ino climbed onto the bed and suddenly caught her lips in a deep and passionate kiss. Hinata eagerly returned the affection that was being given to her as she wrapped her arms around her friend’s neck, pulling her close so that they could share another slow and lustful kiss. Even though they were both married, Hinata felt no shame or regret as she started to make out with Ino, loving the feeling and taste of those soft lips against her own.

Of course, that was only before Jin made his way onto the bed and sat beside her. In the same instant that she pulled her lips away from Ino’s to share another wonderful kiss, Hinata felt the masseuse’s hands start to explore her body. And her smile grew in excitement as his fingertips started to trace along her thighs, allowing her to lean in and steal another kiss from Ino’s lips.

Luckily for Ino, as she shared another kiss with Hinata, she felt Jin’s hands starting to roam her body as well. When her friend pulled away from her lips, she looked at the young man that started all of this and chuckled. One of his hands was on Hinata’s thighs while the other was pressing against Ino’s stomach. She playfully rolled her eyes before catching Hinata’s lips in another kiss. “He’s really handsy, isn’t he?~”   
  
“I can’t blame him. A beautiful woman like you in arms reach? I’d be pretty handsy too if you weren’t already in my arms.” Hinata chuckled against Ino’s lips as she continued to make out with her, sharing slow and passionate kisses with the other woman. It caused her heart to flutter in her chest when it started to sink in that not only was she just giving herself to these masseuses that came to fuck her and Ino, but she was happily and eagerly making out with her long time friend and enjoying the feeling of their breasts squishing together as they made out.

However, Ino was in heaven as she continued to kiss Hinata. Those soft and cum-stained lips pressing against her own over and over again while a stray hand roamed her body and groped both her breasts and her thighs? The only thing that would make this better is if there was a dick buried inside of her right in this moment. However, Ino was far too focused on Hinata’s compliment to care about anything else. She wanted to return her friend’s love as much as she could. “If he’s going to keep groping us like this… Why don’t we take things another direction?~”   
  
Hinata didn’t get a chance to ask just what her friend meant before she found herself on her back with Ino laying on top of her. Their breasts squished together as the blonde leaned in close and stole another passionate kiss from her lips, causing her to moan into the affection just in time to fee Jin grabbing onto her thighs. And the moment she felt his fingertips sink into her soft skin, she knew exactly what Ino meant. Hinata didn’t hesitate to follow Jin’s lead and spread her legs to allow him access to her pussy.

Fortunately for her, Jin picked her to be the first to fuck. The feeling of his cock sliding into her already creampied pussy caused Hinata to shudder in place as nothing but pleasure and excitement coursed through her. The feeling of Ino’s lips pressing against her own as they continued to make out while laying like this caused her heart to flutter in her chest. It certainly didn’t help that she felt the blonde’s hands starting to roam her body like they were, leaving her feeling two hands on her frame while she was being fucked.

Back and forth Jin’s shaft moved inside of her, rubbing against her inner walls and reaching deep into her pussy with every thrust. Moan after moan spilled from Hinata’s lip when she wasn’t busy sharing a deep and passionate kiss with Ino. Her lips curled into a bright and lustful smile as she opened her eyes and looked deeply into her friends. However, it seemed to be right at the perfect moment for her to feel that thick and throbbing shaft pull out of her pussy. “Jin’s fantastic, isn’t he? He’s able to keep up with both of us and keep fucking us while his friends need to take a break and rest.~”   
  
Ino watched as Hinata dragged her tongue along her lips and knew why a moment later. The feeling of Jin’s shaft suddenly pushing into her overflowing pussy caused her to scream in bliss in Hinata’s face. Right at that moment, she knew exactly what her friend was talking about and couldn’t help but agree with her. “Not only can he fuck us on his own… But he’s more than happy… To fuck us together like this.~”

Hot and heavy breaths spilled from Ino’s lips as she buried her face into Hinata’s neck. The bliss of having a cock plunge inside of her and fuck her once again after everything that had happened lit Ino up inside in all the right ways. Of course, with all the bliss and pleasure that coursed through her, she knew that it wouldn’t take long until she was pushed into yet another orgasm. This one possibly being the one that finally convinced her to reveal what’s happening to her husband during these massage sessions. However, the thought was quickly wiped from her mind when she felt that thick and throbbing shaft pull out of her and three fingers quickly replace it.

On the other hand, Hinata felt that throbbing cock suddenly stuff her cunt. And just like Ino, she was left in a pleasurable place where she knew it wouldn’t be much longer before she came. And the feeling of Ino’s teeth sinking into her neck while this wonderful dick plunged back and forth inside of her was pushing her closer and closer to that orgasm she knew was coming. But the thing that threw her over the edge wasn’t the feeling of Jin’s cock hammering away at her creampied cunt, or even Ino biting down into her neck while groping her breasts. It was the sound of Ino’s hot and heavy moans filling her eyes while the two of them were fucked.

All three of them reached their peak at the same time, luckily. Hinata gasped and screamed into Ino’s ear ar Jin came inside of her, her inner walls clamping down around his massive member while he unloaded inside of her. Rope after rope of his hot spunk flooded into her womb, almost guaranteeing her pregnancy at this point with just how much cum she had been filled with. However, before she could properly enjoy the bliss of having him unload inside of her, Hinata felt Jin pull out of her cunt.

And Ino felt him stuff his still erupting shaft into her cunt. With an erotic and blissful sound rumbling in her throat, Ino came on his cock as it filled her womb with his seed. She didn’t get nearly as much cum inside of her as Hinata did, but it was still enough to cause the blonde to bite down into her friend’s neck to keep herself quiet once again. However, hot and heavy breaths still spilled from her lips and onto Hinata’s neck as she bit down.

After a moment or two, both of their orgasms lingering a little bit longer than expected, Hinata and Ino shared a blissful gaze and another excited kiss. Unfortunately, neither of them had the energy to keep going and get fucked another time. While they knew that they would love to have another load dumped inside of them, both of them were happy to gaze into their friend’s eyes and share another kiss while giggling to themselves.   
  
“This was fantastic Hinata. Thank you again for inviting me to this massage session.” Ino couldn’t help but smile as she rolled to the side and off of her friend, still keeping her close and in her arms. “Every time I’m with Jin, it feels like magic. But getting to be with both of you as well as two other men? I can’t wait until we can do this again.~” Ino dragged her tongue along her lips as she placed another kiss onto Hinata’s.

Of course, Hinata eagerly returned the affection that she was given, happy to feel Ino in her arms and feel their hearts race in their chests with their breasts squished together. “Hopefully it won’t be too long before we get another coupon. Or maybe we should just surprise Jin and have him work on both of us at once.~” Hinata couldn’t help but chuckle as the thought of Jin fucking her in her own bed while Ino rides her face rushed through her mind. In the same moment, her pussy ached and craved to be filled.

But in the same breath, both of the women felt almost all the energy they felt be sapped from their bodies. The lust, excitement, desire, pleasure, and bliss that they felt started to fade from their systems and leave them utterly exhausted as they stayed in each other’s arms. And it was clear by the look on the other’s face that both of them were going to pass out. Luckily, they were able to share a final quick and loving kiss before passing out on the spot.

“When you wake up, ladies, please give us a call. We’ve each left you a coupon good for one session a piece. Invite whoever you would like.” Jin smirked as he left three coupons on the edge of the bed, getting one last look at the beautiful women he just spent the day fucking with Haru and Ryo. Hopefully it wouldn’t be too long before they set up another appointment. And hopefully they would each have more people to bring with them to make things even better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata shares a private session with Ryo with her sister, Hanabi.

A bright smile was on Hinata’s lips as she listened to her husband’s voice over the phone. Hearing him talk about how he wished she was with him and the children during their trip caused her heart to flutter in her chest. On some level, she still loved Naruto more than anyone in the world, especially with how clingy he seemed to get since she stopped letting him fuck her after finding out about this massage service. When he finished speaking, Hinata nodded her head and let out a gentle sigh. “I’m sorry, Naruto. I would go with you and the kids, but I need to house sit with Hanabi. Be sure to have fun, okay?”   
  
Just a little bit behind her, Hinata could hear the sounds of her sister’s moan spilling into the hallway that she was standing in, and it made her wish that she could get off of this phone call and rush into the bedroom to get fucked as well. It caused her to want to be away from Naruto that she failed to process the fact that he told her that he loved her and was going to miss her while him and the children were on this trip. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure nothing happens here at home.”

Before allowing her husband to respond to her, Hinata hung up the phone and quickly turned her attention behind her. Hanabi and Ryo must’ve started their fun without her. And for as jealous as it made her to know, Hinata also found herself turned on by the fact that her sister was even more impatient than she was when it came to sex. She playfully dragged her tongue along her lips as she stepped into her bedroom, seeing Hanabi getting fucked on her hands and knees, Ryo leaning over her and playing with both of her breasts.

“You two just couldn’t wait, could you? Is my little sister that appealing to you, Ryo?~” Hinata couldn’t stop herself from chuckling as she stripped out of the robe that she was wearing, revealing the fact that she was only wearing a pair of crotchless panties. It brought a smile to her face to hear Hanabi moaning out to her as a response to her question, Ryo simply grunting right along with her. She carefully climbed her way onto the bed, hoping to not disturb their rhythm as she did.

Luckily, when she got onto the bed, the two continued at it like she wasn’t even in the room, making her even more jealous and even more excited. The smile that was on her lips grew a bit wider as she made her way behind Ryo and carefully snaked her arms around his body. “You know, you don’t have to ignore me just because I paid you to sleep with my sister today. I am the one who paid, after all.~”   
  
Hearing Hinata behind him as he continued to rut himself into Hanabi, Ryo let out a low chuckle. She was right, he had been paid to come here and fuck both of the Hyuga sisters until neither of them could think anymore. But with the way that Hanabi was teasing him and groping him while Hinata was on the phone, he didn’t see a need to wait on the older of the two sisters. “Sorry about that, Hinata. Your sister’s just as slutty as you are, I couldn’t hello myself.~”

He slowly and carefully straightened his back as he continued to fuck Hanabi, bringing his hands from her breasts to her hips so he could keep her in place. However, before he could even turn his head to say anything to Hinata, Ryo felt his lips be caught in a deep and passionate kiss. One that told him just how turned on and excited Hinata was to be seeing her little sister get fucked. And the fact that the older Hyuga’s hands continued to roam his body was only another indicator of just how excited she was.

Luckily for Hinata, Ryo was the kind of man that would give her exactly what she wanted while still touching someone else. It caused her heart to flutter in her chest when he started to make out with her despite fucking Hanabi right in front of her. Her eyes fluttered shut as she rubbed her hands along his chest, hoping to keep him excited through all of this. “How does my sister’s pussy feel? She’s not married, so it should be, unfortunately, tighter than mine.~”

On her hands and knees, Hanabi couldn’t believe that her older sister was talking about her like this. Granted, she didn’t exactly care while she was being fucked, but it was still a surprise to hear someone like Hinata talking about how tight her pussy probably was. Though, the pleasure that clouded her mind and rippled through her body caused her to be unable to say anything to stop her older sister from talking. Her lips were curled in a cock-drunk smile as she held on tightly to the bedsheets underneath her.

With just how much Hinata had praised Ryo before today, Hanabi had expected someone that could fuck her well. But from the moment that she met this “masseuse”, she knew that he was something special. And the moment she got a feel of his cock through his pants, she knew she was in for a good time. However, now that she was on her hands and knees, cock buried into her pussy and plunging in and out of her faster than she had ever been fucked in the past, Hanabi didn’t expect it to feel anywhere near as good as it currently did. It felt so good that the young Hyuga sister already felt that she was on the edge of her orgasm, her inner walls clenching and convulsing around the dick inside of her.

On the other hand, Ryo was getting closer and closer to his orgasm as well. With the way Hinata’s lips tasted against his own, the way her hands roamed his body and played with him, and the way Hanabi’s pussy was tightening and clenching around his shaft, it was no surprise to him that he was on the edge of his orgasm. However, instead of even pulling away from Hinata’s lips to warn Hanabi that he was going to cum inside of her, Ryo simply slammed his cock as deep into Hanabi’s cunt that he could before unloading into her.

Rope after rope of Ryo’s thick and heated spunk flooded into Hanabi’s womb, sending her over the edge of her orgasm and causing her inner walls to get even tighter around his shaft, trying to milk him for every drop of cum that he could give her. Even as her inner walls were painted a thick shade of white when her womb could hold no more of his seed, Hanabi’s cunt still remained as tight as a vice around his shaft until he started to pull out of her.

Hinata’s heart skipped a beat in her chest when she heard Ryo and Hanabi moaning together at the same time. She pressed her breasts flush against Ryo’s back as she held him a little bit tighter, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “Does it feel good, filling up a Hyuga pussy like that? I hope it felt good. You’ve got to fill up another one next, after all.~” She placed a gentle and affectionate kiss against his earlobe and his neck as she slowly let go of his body, bringing her hands to her hips instead.

However, before Hinata even noticed Ryo pull out of her little sister, she felt his hands on her body. And she didn’t get a chance to react before she was suddenly and carefully thrown onto her back, Ryo putting her right next to Hanabi, who was still on her hands and knees, panting like a bitch in heat. Hinata’s lips curled into a smile when she realized what was coming, and she couldn’t stop her heart from racing when she saw Ryo’s cum-covered cock start moving from Hanabi’s cunt toward her. “Don’t you dare go easy on me. You know that’s not what I hired you for.~”   
  
Ryo chuckled as he nodded his head. He was happy that Hinata was the kind of woman that enjoyed being rough when things called for it. But the fact that he could still see, and even touch, Hanabi while she was panting and clearly wanting more lit him up in a special way. “Fucking both of the Hyuga sisters one after another is a special treat that hardly anyone would get to enjoy. Of course, I’m not going to be gentle with you, Hinata. I know just how rough you like things.~” Ryo dragged his tongue along his lips as he carefully grabbed hold of Hinata’s legs, hoisting them toward her head.

He didn’t pay any attention to Hanabi as he carefully put Hinata in the mating press position, bringing her legs to her head and positioning himself between them. Especially when his cock slid into Hinata without any effort whatsoever, showing Ryo just how badly Hinata wanted him inside of her. Though, he quickly followed up the penetration with a deep and passionate kiss against the married Hyuga’s lips, making sure to keep her quiet as Hanabi shifted around on the bed.

Now that she wasn’t being fucked and held onto by Ryo, Hanabi had all the freedom she wanted to mess with him just like Hinata had. However, instead of immediately moving behind him and teasing him, disrupting the pace that the two were setting for each other, the younger Hyuga chose to watch for a moment. She carefully laid flat on her stomach and watched as her elder sister got fucked like a slut right in front of her. It caused her heart to skip a beat in her chest as she heard her dear Hinata’s moans starting to fill the room around them.

Though, she only watched for a few moments before she felt a depraved sense of excitement and desire start to rush through her, prompting her to get up from her spot and make her way underneath Ryo’s body. Hanabi positioned herself perfectly between his legs so that she could lick his balls while he fucked Hinata. The way he was positioned on top of her sister made it possible to carefully drag her tongue along his hefty sack as it slapped against the older Hyuga’s cunt.

Of course, being on her back in her favorite sex position, Hinata felt like she was in heaven. Not only did Ryo’s shaft feel incredible as it plunged into her over and over and over again, stretching out her inner walls that were already starting to mold to the shape of his cock. She bit down tightly on her lower lip to try and keep herself quiet while she was getting fucked, enjoying the lustful and dominant look that Ryo had as he looked into her eyes. However, she found that she wasn’t able to keep herself quiet for long, enjoying the feeling of his cock slamming against the entrance to her womb time and time again.

As a breathless, excited, and shameless moan spilled from Hinata’s lips, she couldn’t help but remember just why she had stopped having sex with Naruto. Not only did the masseuses that she paid for their special treatment have bigger cocks than her husband, but they were also able to make her feel a way that she had never felt with Naruto. Sure, she loved the Hokage and had known pleasure because of him. But she didn’t know what true pleasure was until she met these men. And the fact that they were so willing and happy to fuck her was something that she took to heart.

Unfortunately for Hinata, Hanabi had grown tired of her position between Ryo’s legs, making her way up his body and toward his head. She didn’t bother to make the man shift positions or even stop his rhythm, but instead stole a kiss from his lips right in front of Hinata. And deep down, Hanabi was all the more turned on because of that fact, knowing that she had to be making her older sister jealous that she was getting to kiss the man that was currently fucking her. “Fuck her good, Ryo. I know just how good that dick feels and I know Hinata’s had it before. But make sure she knows which pussy you prefer by the end of this.~”   
  
Hanabi smirked as she positioned herself over her sister’s head, her dripping pussy hovering right above Hinata’s mouth. She quickly pressed another kiss against this man’s mouth, enjoying the way he eagerly and lovingly kissed her back despite the fact that he was currently fucking her older sister. Though, Hanabi loved the fact that she could share kiss after kiss after kiss with this man while he was supposed to be giving his all to Hinata. A twisted desire that she didn’t know she had until it kicked in during this “massage session”.

Once again, with all the physical attention being given to him, it didn’t take long before Ryo reached the peak of his pleasure. The way Hinata’s pussy seemed to be eternally tight around his cock while Hanabi’s soft lips pressed against his own caused him to feel a different sense of pleasure than he felt with the younger Hyuga. Though, it didn’t stop him from feeling good enough to burying his shaft as deep into Hinata’s cunt as he was able to, his member throbbing and pulsing before he unloaded inside of her.

The familiar and wonderful feeling of rope after rope of Ryo’s thick and potent seed pumping into her womb was enough for Hinata was enough to push her into her own orgasm. With just how long and how thick this position made his cock feel inside of her, Hinata didn’t know if she would get pregnant from this session they were having or not, but she couldn’t bring herself to really care. Her lips curled into a bright smile as she experienced her orgasm, her inner walls clamping down like a vice around his shaft, trying to milk him of each and every drop of seed that she could.

Her lips curled into a bright and lustful smile when she felt him starting to pull out of her, making her pussy ache and crave to be filled once again. But instead of saying anything to him, having a feeling of just what Ryo wanted from her, Hinata chose to stay quiet and see just where things were going to go. Fortunately, she was able to see him place a deep and loving kiss against Hanabi’s lips before pushing her down onto the bed in front of him.    
  
“Alright, ladies. I want the two of you to clean my cock before we continue.~” Ryo licked his lips and smirked as he watched the two of them share a look, happy to see both of them nod their heads and immediately shift their positions so that they were both on their hands and knees, inches from his cock.

Hinata started things off by leaning her head down and wrapping her lips around Ryo’s hefty balls, taking one of them into her mouth and doing her best so slather it with her saliva. Her lips curled into a delightful smile as she was reminded of the taste that came from him, her heart skipping a beat in her chest when she felt both Hanabi’s and Ryo’s hands suddenly grab onto her head. Ryo grabbed the top of her head while Hanabi gently held onto the back of it, keeping her from pulling back too far.

Of course, this allowed Hanabi to do what she wanted and wrap her lips around the tip of Ryo’s throbbing shaft. The fact that it had already been inside of both her and her sister lit her up in a way that she never expected to feel, let alone enjoy in the twisted way that she did. Her breath hitched when she pressed her tongue against the member and started to bob her head up and down his length, getting to experience the taste of both of their pussies mingling in with the cum and natural taste of his dick.

Hanabi’s eyes fluttered shut as they started to roll into the back of her head, the taste and pleasure that rushed through her being enough to make her wish Hinata had introduced her to this man sooner. However, after a moment or two of simply bobbing her head up and down the length of Ryo’s shaft, she felt her elder sister pull herself back and playfully pop one of his balls out of her mouth. Before she knew it, the younger Hyuga found herself face to face with her older sibling, a smile on their lips and a lustful and needy gaze in both of their eyes.

Hinata grabbed a firm hold of her sister’s hair and carefully pulled on it so that Hanabi would be pulled off of Ryo’s cock. And the moment that she was, the older Hyuga sister placed a quick and gentle kiss against her sibling’s lips. Right before turning her head and placing a few kisses against the masseuse’s shaft. “Come on, Hanabi. There’s no need to be so greedy. We can both share his cock. That’s why I invited you, after all.~”   
  
The older Hyuga licked her lips as she looked up at Ryo, still holding firmly onto Hanabi’s hair as she dragged her tongue along the length of this man’s shaft. She wasn’t going to keep her own flesh and blood from enjoying herself, but it made her heart skip a beat to hear Hanabi whine and groan when she was held in place. So, when Hinata made her way back up toward the tip, she placed another kiss on Hanabi’s lips. A kiss that was quickly and eagerly returned to her before she pulled away and placed an affectionate kiss against the side of Ryo’s cock.

Having two beautiful and talented women treat his dick the way they were and practically argue over it was something that lit this masseuse up in a way that was different than usual. When he was with Hinata and Ino that day they got the hotel together, it was one thing. He got to switch back and forth between the ladies at his own pace. But here? He was at the whim of both of these beautiful women. And he loved it far more than he thought he would.

Maybe it was due to the fact that both of them were far more than eager to get to him and play with him. Maybe it was the fact that both of the sisters had a certain silent rivalry they had while also cooperating to make him feel good. Though, deep down, Ryo knew the thing that excited him the most was that he was fucking the Hokage’s wife and her little sister without risking anyone finding out about things. And that caused his cock to throb and ache as both of them licked every single inch of his member.

It didn’t take long for both of the Hyuga sisters to bring Ryo to the peak of his pleasure, causing him to groan and bring a hand to the top of both of their heads. He didn’t want them to move after earning this cumshot, but he wanted to be able to cover them both in his seed. The seed that both of these Hyuga women seemed incredibly to get. A sharp gasp escaped Ryo’s lips as he held both of them in place, both of their talented tongues dancing against the tip of his shaft as they instinctively shared another few kisses while waiting for him to cover them.

After only another moment, both Hinata and Hanabi were covered in his seed. Rope after rope of his thick and heated spunk covered both of their beautiful faces. Streaking across their noses, over one of their eyes, getting into their hair, and even dripping down their chins and onto their breasts. In the back of their minds, both of them wondered if it made them more beautiful to Ryo to see them both covered in his cum like this. Though, both of the Hyuga women stayed quiet as they slowly and carefully pulled away from his shaft, looking each other in the eyes.

Hanabi was the first one to make a move after seeing her older sister covered in cum. She cupped Hinata’s cheeks in her hands and chuckled to herself. “I can’t believe I’m about to do something like this. You’re my sister… But you look so damn hot covered in cum.” Without wasting a single moment, Hanabi leaned in close and dragged her tongue through some of the cum that covered her sibling’s face.

The taste of the cum that now covered her tongue sparked along Hanabi’s tastebuds, making her shiver and pick up the pace of her licks while looking into Hinata’s eyes. Deep down, she knew that this was wrong. Not only was she having a threesome with her sister, but the two had shared a few kisses, and now they were covered in cum and she was happily licking it off of her sibling. But, the younger Hyuga sibling couldn’t stop herself once she had gotten a taste. Her lips curled into a smile as her eyes fluttered shut, her heart skipping a beat when she felt Hinata’s lips crashing against her own suddenly.

Having her little sister steal all of the cum that she had been covered with was something that Hinata couldn’t quiet let happen. She may have enjoyed the feeling of Hanabi’s tongue against her skin, but it felt far better to have a face covered in cum than to not. However, instead of immediately returning the favor and licking her little sister’s face clean, Hinata chose to steal a kiss from Hanabi and swipe the cum back into her own mouth. If she couldn’t let it dry on her face and mark her as Ryo’s toy, she was going to do her best to swallow as much as she could. Though, as she shared kiss after kiss with Hanabi, getting a taste of Ryo’s seed once again, she found herself licking Hanabi’s face clean as well.

However, it didn’t take long for the two of them to find the Hyuga women to find themselves on their sides, having been pushed won by Ryo. Hinata looked over at her little sister and wrapped her arms around her neck, keeping her close and chuckling to herself. “I hope you’re ready for the real fun, Hanabi. We’ve been fucked by him already, but now is when things get serious.~” She placed a kiss onto her little sister’s lips as she watched the hired masseuse lean over Hanabi and place his arms on either side of her head. “Just let him sink every inch into you and enjoy it as much as you can.~”   
  
As she looked a few inches away from her to her sister, Hanabi didn’t know what to think. The way that Ryo had fucked them already was more than enough to make him seem like the best lay she could ever come across. But he was able to fuck them even more? And be more serious about things? In the back of her mind, the younger Hyuga didn’t know if she should be concerned about things or if she should sit back and allow herself to enjoy things. But that was quickly answered for her when she felt Ryo slowly and carefully sink inch after inch of his shaft into her already filled pussy.

Each and every inch that sank into her pussy was another that reminded Hanabi just how hard Ryo was and how much stamina he seemed to have. He fucked her while Hinata was on the phone, then fucked Hinata right next to her, and then got a blowjob from both of them. And now here he was, kissing her neck and every inch of his cock stayed buried inside of her pussy. Of course, once Ryo started thrusting into her, Hanabi was unable to hold back the moans that started to spill from her lips, enjoying the way he felt inside of her just a little bit too much.

Unfortunately, those thrusts only lasted for a moment or two, just long enough for Hanabi to really start to appreciate that he could last this long, Ryo started to pull out of her. And before she could get a word out and beg him to stay inside of her, her lips were caught in a deep and passionate kiss by Hinata. A passionate kiss that was interrupted midway through when Ryo started to penetrate her older sister, the sweet and melodic sounds of Hinata’s moans filling the room around them.

Of course, after she had spent time with him in the hotel with Ino and the other two masseuses, Hinata knew exactly what this man was capable of. And the fact that he was still able to keep going while fucking two sisters to their limits, lust clearly clouding both of their minds and making them crave him more than they should, caused her heart to skip a beat in her chest. However, instead of allowing Ryo to steal a kiss from her lips as he started to fuck her, the older Hyuga decided to kiss her sister instead and enjoy the feeling of those soft lips against her own.

While this made Ryo groan in slight annoyance, understanding that he might not get the affection that he wanted from the two of them, he didn’t complain about it. Instead, he started to pick up the pace of his thrusts before pulling out of Hinata and swiftly slamming his way back into Hanabi’s cunt. Going back and forth between the Hyuga sisters was a treat that no one in the village would be able to relish in like he could. Especially knowing that Hinata was married to the Hokage. It pushed him just a little bit more and a little bit faster, reaching a hand to the side and plunging two fingers into Hinata’s tight pussy.

Ryo pumped those fingers in and out of Hinata at the same pace that he moved his hips and fucked Hanabi. Having one of the Hyuga sisters moan out for him was something that he could cherish until the day he died. But having both of them simply scream in pure bliss for him was something that he almost wanted to brag about to anyone that would listen. A twisted and devious smile curled onto his lips as he fingers Hinata while fucking Hanabi, hoping to bring both of the Hyuga women to orgasm as he inched closer and closer to it.

It took no time at all for Hanabi to reach her peak, loving the way Ryo’s shaft continued to hammer against the entrance of her womb in this angle. As well as the way it rubbed and scraped against her inner walls as he gradually and constantly picked up the pace and roughness of his thrusts. When she reached her peak, her inner walls clamped down like a vice around the shaft that plunged inside of her over and over again, making her scream in pure and utter bliss as pure ecstasy rippled through her body.

Hinata, on the other hand, took only another moment to reach her orgasm. Having two fingers plunging into her at a rapid and haphazard pace didn’t feel nearly as good as having Ryo’s shaft buried inside of her, but it was more than enough to bring her over the edge as she watched her little sister get fucked right in front of her. Though, when she heard Hanabi gasp a moment later, she knew that Ryo had reached his peak as well. And she jealously imagined each and every rope of cum that had to be pumping into Hanabi’s womb, almost guaranteeing a pregnancy with just how much he was pumping into her.

Of course, Hinata didn’t quite mind if her little sister got pregnant. It would make things easier to explain than if she got pregnant with a third child while not fucking her husband. Her lips curled into a bright smile as she watched Ryo pull out of Hanabi and make his way toward the edge of the couch. “Come here, Hanabi… Relish in this moment with me.~”

The younger Hyuga sister didn’t hesitate to cuddle up against her elder sibling, enjoying the feeling of her sweet lips pressing kiss after kiss against her own. Though, the feeling of Hinata’s hands traveling along her body, teasing her curves and cupping her breasts caused her to shudder in place and excitement. She didn’t know just what about this turned her on so much, possibly because of the twisted nature of doing this with her sister. But she couldn’t bring herself to care as she cupped Hinata’s cheeks in her hands and pulled her into a deep, passionate, and loving kiss.

However, both of the Hyuga women failed to notice Ryo getting off of the bed and making his way out of the room while they were busy making out with each other. Of course, the masseuse wasn’t going to leave them like they were, but neither knew just what he had in mind as he made his way into Hinata’s kitchen, opening the fridge as if he owned the home he was currently in.   
  
***************************************************   
  
A few hours had passed since the two Hyugas women had gotten their pussies fucked, now taking the time to allow their bodies to rest while still giving Ryo the pleasure they thought he deserved. So, instead of letting him fuck their cunts or their assholes, Hinata and Hanabi eagerly and lovingly gave him a titfuck without a care in the world. Even as he reached his peak and came all over their faces once again, neither of them were able to keep themselves quiet as rope after rope of his still thick seed coated their faces and breasts.

Pulling himself back away from the two beautiful women that he had kept company for hours on end at this point, Ryo couldn’t help but chuckle as they immediately started to lick each other clean all over again, sharing a few kisses. “Well, Hinata, I should thank you for getting me another customer today. I know it must be a little odd to do something like this with your own sister, but you two seem to be having more fun than usual today.~”

Hinata couldn’t help but nod her head as she held on tightly to Hanabi. “Of course, Ryo! I think your service is something that should be shared with everyone. You do such a good job at releasing all the stress that can be gained. You also do a good job at making a married and loyal woman into a bit of a whore.~” The older Hyuga playfully dragged her tongue along her lips as she got comfortable on the bed, seeing Ryo starting to get dressed. “Awe, leaving already?”   
  
“If you’re leaving, be ready to get a call some time this week, Ryo! I’ll specifically request you so we can spend some more time together.” Hanabi licked her lips as she cuddled up to her sister, her body suddenly growing very exhausted when she realized that the fun they were going to have was going to be over. But she couldn’t help but smile as she looked toward the man that just fucked her and her sister for hours on end. “I would love to spend some alone time with you.~”   
  
Ryo nodded his head once he got fully dressed and made his way toward the exist before stopping as he heard Hinata clearing her throat. He turned his head to look at the bed that the two were laying on, gasping quietly when he watched the married Hyuga blow him a sweet kiss. “Thank you, Miss Hinata. Anytime you would like my services again, please feel free to call me in. I’ll be happy to cancel any appointments I may have to spend time with the two of you again. And I’ll bring my best tools to make the experience all the better for you.~”   
  
“Thank you so much for that, Ryo. I certainly appreciate it. And I’ll have to call you as soon as I get the chance again. I truly do love our time together. Whether I’m with my sister or not.” Hinata waved the young man off as she cuddled up to her sister, letting out a gentle sigh as she felt the sweet embrace of sleep starting to engulf her.


End file.
